<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play It From Your Heart by MotherofScavengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411420">Play It From Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers'>MotherofScavengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a Sports Agent, Except Rose - Freeform, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn is a Baseball Player, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Oral Sex, Rey is a surgeon, Romantic Fluff, Some angst, Sports Talk that I hope I get right, Vaginal Sex, everyone is dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  
</p><p>Ben Solo stumbles home drunkenly one night from the pub-only to wake up in the morning and realize he's not in his apartment. Somehow he ended up in a heap on his neighbor's sofa, the cute-as-a-button Rey. Will he manage to make it back home before she wakes up and finds out?</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1283225761596481542?s=20"> prompt</a> from @jeenonamit and @reylo_prompts on Twitter:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't know anything about sports management, aside from what I gleaned from watching Jerry Maguire. Did I just date myself?<br/>(The title of this fic is also from the movie. It was between Play It From Your Heart or Hang Your Balls Out There, and I had to make the tough decision. 🙃)</p><p>Also, I'm not a surgeon or a doctor. The extent of medicine I practice is applying band aids to owies, and dispensing Tums after Taco Tuesdays. In other words, please don't be annoyed if I fuck up the medical terms, procedures, etc. Dr. Google can only tell me so much.</p><p>Happy reading, Reylos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben’s eyes snapped open as his lungs burned for want of air. In a panic, he realized a bundle of what was surely ten pounds of ginger feline lay draped across his face, and he shoved the animal off with a wrath he usually reserved for pushy mall kiosk salespeople. The cat glared at him with narrowed blue eyes before it angled about in the graceful manner known only to haughty felines, and sauntered out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Only then did Ben remember he didn’t own a cat.</p><p> </p><p>With a sharp gasp, he peered about him and realized that yep, he definitely wasn’t in his apartment. Rather than his sleek, monochromatic furniture and decor, the room he found himself in could be some earthy bohemian lounge. Soft throw pillows embellished with bold geometric patterns cluttered the well worn leather sofa he’d slept on, a crochet blanket knitted with a kaleidoscope of yarn colors draped over his legs. Ben spied several bookshelves on the opposite wall, flanking a small flat-screened TV, and littered with haphazard stacks of science fiction and fantasy books, knick knacks, and potted plants in various shades. Macrame plant hangars hung near the large window, overflowing with vine-y type plants that swayed gently under the air conditioning vent. The whole space was eccentric. It oozed a funky charm, but in a manner that was welcoming and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Although at that moment, Ben felt anything but comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging his legs over the side of the sofa, he jerked back when his foot pushed <em>something</em> that dragged against the oriental rug. Ben frowned when he realized it was a bag lined trashcan. Why would a trashcan be next to the — <em>oh</em>. The reason became rudely apparent when a jackhammer abruptly pounded into his skull, and he clenched his head with desperate fingers. <em>Fuck</em>, he knew he shouldn’t have had that second tequila shot. Tequila always made him feel like shit…but no worse than he’d felt when he learned he had been dropped by his most bankable client.</p><p> </p><p>Plopping back on the sofa with a thud, Ben winced as his mind replayed the day before. Receiving the phone call from Poe terminating their agreement had been devastating. Poe Dameron was — <em>had been</em> — his most high profile client, and his contract as a running back for the Coruscant Bears was under negotiation. Ben had been making successful headway on negotiations with team ownership, so he’d been floored when Poe severed their relationship with no warning. Then, later in the day, he’d received a text from a friend that Poe had just signed with Armitage Hux at First Order Management…Ben’s former employer. That news <em>infuriated</em> him. He’d left First Order two years prior, and Snoke, his former boss, and Hux, his top agent, had been attempting to poach his client list since. They’d already been successful in stealing tennis player Kaydel Connix and NBA guard Beau Kin, and now Poe could be added to the depressing list. Ben was down to only a handful of clients, and his goal of one day expanding Solo Sports Management faded like the wispy dream it had been.</p><p> </p><p>Which was why when his old colleagues, Mitaka and Bazine, had invited him out for drinks, Ben had agreed, determined to drown his problems with old fashioneds and tequila shots. He shuddered at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>And now he was in a stranger’s apartment, and he had no idea how he got there. At least this particular stranger had been kind enough to situate a trashcan nearby should he need it…and what was that on the coffee table? Ben damn near whimpered when he took in the glass of water and the three pink pills piled next to it. Not only had his mystery host let him crash on their comfortable couch, they had left him water and ibuprofen. Wow. The thoughtfulness left him decidedly on edge. Why would anyone be so generous to an intoxicated stranger? Black out drunk Ben had lucked out. He very easily could have awoken in a bathtub filled with ice, sans a kidney.</p><p> </p><p>Snatching the pills from the table, he popped them into his mouth and washed them down with the entire glass of water. Massaging his brow, he willed the medicine to do its job and lay with his eyes closed for a time, doing nothing more than breathing deeply through his nose, attempting to placate his body, which was very much in revolt.</p><p> </p><p>Ben couldn’t remember the last time he had lost control like that. He thrived on discipline, order, and the numb escape alcohol provided was not something he routinely sought. Embarrassment turned his stomach, not just because he’d behaved poorly, but because another person had borne witness to it.</p><p> </p><p>After a time, the ibuprofen succeeded in dulling the ragged edges of his mind, and Ben’s gaze darted about as he pondered what to do. Part of him thought it best to slip out the front door without calling any more attention to himself. His presence had been a nuisance, so his departure should be a relief.</p><p> </p><p>But another part of him, the gracious side he credited to his mother, knew his impromptu host deserved more than a thankless goodbye. Glancing about the room, he spied a pile of papers stacked on a table in the corner, and Ben hurried to it. Ripping the bottom off of what appeared to be an electric bill, he snatched up a pen and scribbled a quick thank you note. He frowned when he noted his atrocious handwriting, but decided he’d send around a bouquet of flowers and a card with his neat, normal script.</p><p> </p><p>A noise from the the other room made him freeze like a deer at the first scent of danger. It sounded like cabinets opening and closing, and was that a whiff of coffee he smelled? Ben closed his eyes as the divine scent enveloped him. Coffee was the only thing that sounded palatable at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he needed to get out of there. Leaving the note by his empty water glass, Ben tiptoed to the door. His fingers had just curled around the handle when movement to his left caught his eye. Jerking about, his gaze collided with a pair of hazel eyes in a pretty face. A face he recognized.</p><p> </p><p>It was Rey, his next door neighbor. They had never formally met, but Ben knew who she was from passing her in the elevator or lobby on a handful of occasions. It was hard not to notice her. Rey was usually dressed in medical scrubs, her chestnut hair pulled back in quirky buns, and she exuded vitality. The smiles she gifted him were always bright and warm. </p><p> </p><p>But on this cursed morning, Rey looked completely different. Gone were the colorful scrubs, replaced by a fitted black tank top and pink leggings that hugged her perfect ass. Her hair fell loose about her shoulders, the sunlight streaming through the curtains highlighting the gold and russet strands. For the briefest of seconds, Ben’s addled brain saw her surrounded by an otherworldly glow, for surely she was a siren calling him to crash against the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Rey had been his rescuer. She’d cared for his inebriated ass when she simply could have ushered him to the apartment next door.Why hadn’t she? Had the universe decided he was still in want of penance?</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving so soon, Ben?” Rey leaned against the entry, a steaming mug in hand. “I thought you might like a cup of coffee first.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. “You know my name?”</p><p> </p><p>Her pink lips hitched up. “Of course I do. We’re neighbors, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he mumbled, dumbly. If he knew her name, it stood to reason she knew his. Ben dropped his gaze to study his scuffed Converse, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. He didn’t want his first interaction with his gorgeous neighbor to be when he was hungover and in urgent need of a toothbrush. But his mind appeared to have abdicated control, for he heard himself say, “Coffee would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to make some bacon and eggs, too,” she murmured, pivoting about. She paused mid-step and glanced over her shoulder, her expression gentle. “Unless you’d rather go home. I’d understand if you would prefer to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben definitely preferred to go home. After a hot scouring shower, he wanted to bury his head under his pillow and sleep the day away, and hopefully forget the last god awful 24 hours. But…Rey had cared for him when he was too drunk to even remember his actions, and the least he could do was drink the coffee she made and eat the food she prepared.</p><p> </p><p>And her accent was so fucking sexy. He’d be a fool to say no.</p><p> </p><p>So he nodded, following along after her into her narrow kitchen. Rey invited him with a wave of her hand to have a seat at the tiny table tucked under the window. She set a hot cup of coffee in front of him with a small smile, like the most bashful of diner waitresses.</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip, almost moaning as the bitter, dark taste exploded across his tongue and spread warmth to his extremities. After several sips, Ben found himself moored to reality again. Leaning back, he propped his leg on his knee, content to observe Rey as she lined a baking sheet with foil, and carefully arranged strips of bacon on it. When she slipped it into the oven, he arched a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“You stick your bacon in the oven?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to get burned.” She flicked him a sassy look. “The oven makes the bacon crispy, and I don’t have to don my surgical mask and gloves to keep from getting burned.”</p><p> </p><p>That made sense. And then the rest of her words sank in.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a nurse?”</p><p> </p><p>Propping her hip against the counter, she crossed her arms over her chest, and grinned. “I lack the patience, grit, or stamina to be a nurse. I’m a surgeon.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh.” </em>Ben breathed the word more than said it. It made sense, really. All of her movements were elegant and precise, and the thought of her wielding a scalpel was easy to envision.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of surgeon are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Orthopedic. I just joined a private practice after several years of working at Mercy Hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben instantly went on alert. “What private practice did you join?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey reached for her coffee cup and took a long sip. “Dr. Amilyn Holdo’s. Have you heard of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Had he heard of her? Dr. Holdo was renowned in sports medicine, and had operated on elite athletes across the sports spectrum. Athletes flew in specifically to have Dr. Holdo consult on their cases. “I have. She’s one of the top sports medicine physicians in the country.”</p><p> </p><p>And Rey worked with her?</p><p> </p><p>Some of his surprise must have shown on his face, because she set her cup on the counter with a clink, a muscle ticking in her sharp jaw. “Amilyn recruited <em>me</em>. I’ve been fine-tuning a procedure to repair torn ACLs, and after sitting in on one of my surgeries, she extended an offer to work with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s chin was lifted, her hazel eyes defiant, as if mentally arming herself for his words. The sight made his heart squeeze. How often did she have to defend her credentials? How many people took one look at her, animated and lovely, and assumed things about her that were anything but true?</p><p> </p><p>Ben knew a bit about superseding expectations.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…very impressed.” He dipped his head. “Dr. Holdo is one of the best, and she obviously saw something special in you worth cultivating.”</p><p> </p><p>She spun back to the stove, but he still spied the blush she was trying to hide. “I’m learning a lot working with her.”</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a time, and Ben sipped his coffee while Rey cracked several eggs and whipped them up. As they cooked in a pan, topped with a healthy dose of cheddar cheese, she slid her gaze to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean what I do when I’m not getting shit faced and forgetting where I live?” While Rey chuckled, he added, “I’m a sports agent.”</p><p> </p><p>She whipped about, her mouth agape, and a spatula dangling from her hand like a scepter.“So that’s how you knew who Amilyn was.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. “I’ve had several clients who’ve been her patient over the years. Which is why I say her recruiting you is a testament to your skill.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey bit her lip and nodded, returning to stirring the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling more at ease, Ben finally asked the question that had been nagging him since he opened his eyes. “So, can you tell me how I wound up on your couch last night?”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, and the sound released some of the pressure sitting on his chest. If she was amused, he couldn’t have been a complete ass…right?</p><p> </p><p>“I dashed out to take the trash to the receptacle —”</p><p> </p><p>“And you left the door unlocked?” When Rey nodded, Ben frowned. “That wasn’t very smart, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she aggressively shoveled the eggs onto a plate. “I know. I’ve listened to enough true crime podcasts to know how silly that was.” Rey flashed him a smirk over her shoulder. “And look what happened. My hot neighbor barged in and collapsed on my sofa.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s ears burned. He was amazed she could still consider him attractive, and not a great drunken oaf.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting in his seat, he forced himself to speak. “I’m sorry for doing that. I hope I didn’t scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was little startled when I returned and heard what sounded like a chainsaw in my living room,” Rey giggled when he covered his face with his hand. “But no, I wasn’t scared. It was obvious you…had a rough night.”</p><p> </p><p>“A rough day, actually.” He scrubbed at his brow. “Thank you. For letting me sleep here. For…taking care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“For not letting you pass out in the hallway?” She added, her hazel eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. Can you imagine the neck cramps I’d have if I had passed out on my doormat?” He winced. “I’d need to schedule a consult with <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s laugh was like wind chimes. “Oh, you’d need to see a chiropractor for those kind of ailments. Unless, of course, you enjoy the pain of unnecessary surgeries…and then I’d have to ask you to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not much a fan of pain…although some days I wonder.” Ben swallowed uncomfortably, wishing he could take back the words. He rushed on. “Well, my day has improved dramatically from when I awoke to your cat trying to suffocate me.”</p><p> </p><p>She startled, her eyes large…until she hiccuped a laugh. And then another. “Oh God, Armie can be such a pest. In his kitty mind, everything in the house is his, and he simply shares it with me. I’m guessing he wanted you to know your place in the pecking order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attempted murder sent quite the message.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben shook his head in amusement as Rey covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughs. His shitty morning had definitely improved. How was it possible he was enjoying himself when not twenty minutes prior he was crippled with shame?</p><p> </p><p>It was Rey, of course. Her effervescent manner put him at ease. Made him smile. Ben had so few reasons to smile as of late.</p><p> </p><p>Rey placed a plate loaded with eggs and bacon in front of him, sliding a bottle of ketchup and Cholula onto the table. Next, she set a small tumbler of red liquid down next to his hand. When he raised his brow, she said, “It’s spicy tomato juice. My friend, Finn, and I used to drink it after a hard night of partying while at university.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to be rude, Ben took a hesitant sip, surprised when the zesty flavor hit the back of his throat and settled warmly in his gut. Perhaps Rey and her friend were on to something.</p><p> </p><p>Smacking his lips, he toasted her with the glass. “It’s like a virgin Bloody Mary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” she agreed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>The pair ate in silence for a time, and Ben was astonished by how hungry he really was, devouring the eggs and bacon with relish. He was also charmed by how eagerly Rey tucked into her own food, as if every bite was something to be savored.</p><p> </p><p>Christ, she really was something. Ben set his elbows on the table, and weaved his hands together in front of his face as he considered her. Rey was smart as hell, witty, self-deprecating, and gracious. She could have treated him like the trash he believed himself to be the night before…but she hadn’t. Rey had extended him one small kindness after the other, and he was a little in awe of her generosity.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, she was fucking beautiful, with the smattering of freckles across her cheeks, her tight, shapely little body, and her expressive eyes. But it was her flirtatious smile that called to him, reminding him that everything contained the potential for a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her snap off a bite of bacon made his body seize in want.</p><p> </p><p>Determined not to sport a hard on at Rey’s breakfast table, Ben tore his gaze away when her pink tongue darted out to lick a crumb from her lip, and glanced about, desperate for a distraction. A picture frame near the corner of the counter, tucked next to a potted succulent, caught his eye. It was adorned with seashells, and contained a picture of Rey on a white sandy beach, locked arm and arm with a man and a woman, their grins large and sunny. Something about the man in the photo made Ben pause, and he rose to his feet and grabbed the frame, studying it closely. His breath stuttered in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Finn Storm?” Ben croaked, looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s brow furrowed. “Yes. We met back in uni, and have been friends since. I even introduced him to his wife, Rose. They’re more family than friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben dropped his eyes to the photograph. Rey was friends with Finn Storm. Finn was only one of the top baseball players in the MLB. Last season he had a .320 batting average, forty-two home runs, and 115 RBIs. The man was a monster on the baseball diamond. And, of particular interest to Ben, he was a free agent…who had just dropped his management team, headed by none other than Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit! If Ben was somehow able to sign Finn Storm, his whole damn career would be made. With Finn on his client roster, other athletes would look to him for representation, and hopefully draw other agents to hitch their wagons to his. A client like Finn Storm had the power to change everything about the downward projection of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Setting the frame aside, Ben walked back to the table in a daze. He sat, his long legs nudging Rey’s under the table, and he ignored the tingle that crept up his limbs at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you follow Finn’s career,” she broached.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Of course. He’s only one of the greatest players in the league right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Rey’s lips curled up fondly. “Do you know I’ve never been to one of his games? Not once.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben gasped. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted a narrow shoulder. “I’ve never had time. When we were undergrads, I worked two jobs to stay afloat, on top of my studies. And I had zero time for anything when I was in med school, let alone during my residency. If I got to sleep and eat, I counted it a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again Ben was reminded how Rey’s beauty and cheerful demeanor hid a core of steel. It sounded like nothing had come easy for her, and yet she hadn’t let it mar her attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Which made her the complete antithesis of him.</p><p> </p><p>“But now that I have more control over my schedule,” she continued, gathering up their dirty plates and placing them in the sink, “I hope to catch a game or two, depending on which team he signs with, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Ben worked his jaw as an idea occurred to him. He had already planned to ask Rey out, determined this would not be their last interaction, but now…well, now the possibility of mixing business with pleasure could not be ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt gnawed at him, but Ben ruthlessly pushed it away.</p><p> </p><p>When she began filling the sink with water, he rolled up his sleeves and bumped her hip until she moved aside. Grasping the sponge, he squeezed some soap on it and started washing a plate, ignoring her surprised expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have plans for tonight?” Ben asked casually, placing the dish on the drying rack.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced down at her, biting back a triumphant smile when pink flooded her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to try to catch up on the shows in my Netflix queue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey swatted his arm. “Ben, you don’t have to take me to dinner to thank —”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my motives are not as pure as all that.” He nudged her shoulder with his own. “I <em>am</em> grateful to you but I’d also really like to see you again. If you’re interested, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” she whispered, looking up at him shyly through her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, in a long damn while, things looked promising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1283225761596481542?s=20"> prompt</a> from @jeenonamit and @reylo_prompts on Twitter:</p><p>Ben Solo stumbles home drunkenly one night from the pub--only to wake up in the morning and realize he's not in his apartment. Somehow he ended up in a heap on his neighbor's sofa, the cute-as-a-button Rey. Will he manage to make it back home before she wakes up and finds out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, smut lies ahead. </p><p>Also, I upped the chapter count to four, which is what I should have settled on from the first, but I'm dumb.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey. Earth to Rey, are you there?”</p><p> </p><p>Snapping her gaze to Rose, Rey frowned. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose stared at her as she set her glass of iced tea back on the table. “I’ve been chatting away, telling you about the design on the new mandibular bar implant I’ve been working on, and you’re a million miles away. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” As soon as she said the word, Rey wished she could call it back. The thunderstorm brewing in Rose’s dark eyes was a little disconcerting. “I just have a lot on my mind,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Rose’s mouth quirked. “Are you thinking about the good dick down you’re going to get when Ben comes home tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey squirmed in her seat, her cheeks blazing. “Actually…we haven’t slept together yet,” she mumbled, the words blurring together.</p><p> </p><p>With her mouth ajar, Rose held up a staying hand. “Wait a hot minute, you haven’t fucked Ben yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Cringing, Rey quickly scanned the restaurant patio around them, finding it blessedly empty. She puffed her cheeks on a relieved exhale. Despite their years of friendship, Rose’s exuberance could still catch her off guard.</p><p> </p><p>They met for lunch or dinner once a week, whenever Rey’s schedule was free and Rose could step away from her work as a development engineer for a medical implant design company. They had stopped at the quaint bistro between their offices for a late lunch, and had missed most of the rush, for which Rey was now thankful. Rose had no volume control when she was excited. Or incredulous. Or during pretty much any waking moment. Rey loved her for the passion she brought to every faucet of her life, even if it was a bit much at times. But Finn never complained…or so Rose said, gleefully stating Finn liked her loud, especially in bed. Rey had gagged at that disclosure, but Rose had been unabashed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you slept together?” Rose threw a palm up. “You’ve been dating for what, a month?”</p><p> </p><p>“About six weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend whistled. “God, you’re so patient. I slept with Finn after our third date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dang, I had no idea you waited so long,” Rey drawled, chuckling when Rose flipped her off. She sobered. “There just hasn’t been a right time. He’s had to travel for work every week, and I’ve had surgeries or early morning consultations.”</p><p> </p><p>“So your schedules are cock blocking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that.” Rey stabbed a strawberry in her salad with a bit too much force, sending an arc of mixed greens onto the table. Mumbling a stream of quiet curses, she set her fork down. “I want to move things forward, but only if he’s ready, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose nodded, a soft smile curving her lips. “You really like him, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey dropped her eyes to her massacre of a salad, which was a safer sight than the knowing look in her friend’s gaze. “Ben’s…pretty special.”</p><p> </p><p>If someone had told her six weeks ago her hot, built-like-a-brick-shithouse neighbor Ben would mistake her apartment for his own during a drunken night out, she would have laughed at the absurdity of such a scenario. And if that someone had pushed, revealing that Ben would ask her out, and then ask her out again, until they saw each other whenever they could, and that Rey would find herself falling, ever so slowly, in love with him, she would have punched that person right in their lying mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her tumultuous childhood, first in the UK and then in the states, bouncing between foster homes, meant forming or maintaining any sort of meaningful relationship had been impossible. Even now, intimacy was a challenge, even as she craved closeness. But her trust was hard won, and her skittish heart rarely allowed others the opportunity to earn it. Until she met Finn, and later, Rose, she had never had anyone to give a damn about her. And although she valued their friendship as she valued the next breath she drew into her lungs, Rey knew it was not enough to sustain her. They had their own busy lives to live, and as a married couple, Rey was left standing on the outside, looking in.</p><p> </p><p>Then she’d met Ben and he made everything so easy. Being with him was effortless. Rey never once felt she needed to prove she was worth his time and attention. He text her multiple times a day, stupid memes or GIFs that made her laugh, or a simple ‘how are you?’ to ensure she was well. And when they were together, Ben listened to her talk, sometimes about the most mundane things, his anise-colored eyes intense, as if every word that fell from her lips were jewels to be collected and cherished. His hands stroked her arms, squeezed her fingers, his lips eager to brush against her brow. All were little reminders he was there. A solid presence she had come to count on.</p><p> </p><p>And yet…Rey sensed a hesitancy in his touch. His kisses were all-consuming, the waltz of his fingers against her skin enough to ignite dynamite in her core…but he’d always halted their physical explorations at heavy petting. Ben hadn’t once tried to stick his hand down her panties, and when she’d boldly cupped him one night as they kissed on her couch, he’d gently loosened her fingers and pulled away. It had been the cruelest rejection, until Ben had curled his arm about her shoulders and hauled her to his chest, his fingers stroking against her cheek and soothing the sting. Rey knew he desired her. She could see it in the bottomless pools of his dark eyes when he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. When he exhaled before claiming her mouth with his own. <em>But</em>. Ben always stopped short of progressing to <em>more</em>, and Rey was at a loss for why.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re special, too,” Rose murmured, her gaze gentle as it considered her. “You deserve a person who thinks you hung the moon and stars and everything else made of dust and gas in the sky. Someone who will order you the combination plate, with guacamole, because they know you can eat a horse. Someone who will celebrate when you finally figure out how to apply liquid eyeliner.” She grabbed Rey’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “And more importantly, someone who will give you phenomenal orgasms. So if Ben doesn’t deliver tonight, I expect you to give him the ole heave ho. Life’s too fucking short for bad sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nibbled on her lip. “But what if I’d rather teach him to satisfy me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, if you want to be Ben’s Jedi master and teach him all the ways of the pussy, I wouldn’t dream of stopping you.” Rose grinned diabolically, making the sign of the cross. “May the dick be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Rey choked on her tea in laughter, Rose had the decency to clean up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Finn doing?” She finally asked, determined to change the subject. “Is he stressed about the contract deadline approaching? He still hasn’t signed with anyone, has he?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose scoffed, taking a sip of tea. “Nah, he’s not stressed. He knows what he has to offer and he knows who wants it, but they’re going to have to pay. I’ve lost count of how many agents have courted him, but they haven’t been the right fit. Actually,” she paused, cocking her head, “he mentioned wanting to meet Ben. He’s heard good things about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he has.” A warm glow filled her chest. “Ben’s good at what he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can get together for dinner this weekend, and meet this man who makes your eyes go all lovey dovey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that. I’ll mention it to Ben when he returns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mention it after sex.” Rose chuckled. “It’s always better to get a man blissed out before asking him for things.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like you speak from experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose raised her glass. “Girl, I know how to get what I want. And you need to go after what you want, too.”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Rey thought about her discussion with Rose as she walked back to the office, and while she reviewed X-rays and scribbled notes in client files. The one big question she kept coming back to was: what <em>did</em> she want?</p><p> </p><p>Professionally, Rey was flirting with the possibility of great things. Her ACL repair technique was slowing proving itself to be a worthwhile option for athletes who sought to return to competition, which meant more patient referrals. The promise of helping more people salvage their athletic dreams was a lure she could not deny. She also got along with Amilyn, and the atmosphere in the office was upbeat and positive.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, old doubts lingered, and Ben’s hesitancy picked at the scabs of old wounds.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken Rey years, and hours of therapy, to unlearn the lesson she’d been taught as a child: she’d never been enough for anyone to stay. Being with Ben made her happy, but as long as he continued to hold back a part of himself, Rey would never feel confident in his affections. She was resolved to give him her all, but if Ben didn’t give her something more in return, she would say goodbye. Rey desperately wanted to believe a future with him was possible, but she wouldn’t beg and she wouldn’t settle.</p><p> </p><p>Rey knew she was worth more than half of someone’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>All of her fierce resolve crumbled like a sand castle in the surf when she was paged to the hospital to assist in surgery. By the time she walked through her front door, it was well after eight o’clock and Ben had told her his plane would arrive at seven thirty. Her plans to cook a seafood stir fry were out of the question, and Rey wracked her brain for a simple meal she could make as she poured kitty kibble into Armie’s bowl as he weaved between her legs, his meows loud and irate. She turned to pour fresh water in his bowl when a knock sounded on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Rey flinched, frantically rubbing her sweaty palms on her scrubs. She took a moment to press her forehead to the cool wood of the door, willing her stress away. But her heart continued to thunder in her ears as she turned the lock and wrenched the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stood on the threshold in a leather jacket and charcoal grey henley that stretched like a second skin across his chest, one hand thrust in the pocket of his dark denim jeans and the other holding a takeout bag from their favorite Chinese restaurant. His plump lips pressed together in a sheepish smirk, and his sable locks fell about his brow boyishly. But it was his eyes, ardent and soulful, that gave her pause as they traced over her features like a cartographer surveying a new land.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought food.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” He held up the bag. “I phoned your office, and they said you were called into surgery, so I figured you’d be hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>A surge of affection lodged like a stone in her throat, and Rey stepped aside without a word. Ben set the food on the coffee table as she locked the door. Pivoting, Rey found herself dwarfed by his towering frame, crowded back against the door by his broad chest, where he planted his hands on either side of her head. Dipping down, Ben nuzzled his nose against the crook between her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, like a great cat who’d scented its mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, I’ve missed you,” Ben breathed against her pebbled skin, his smoky tenor sending quivers down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much I missed you,” she breathed, turning to press her lips to his.</p><p> </p><p>And like the first time he’d kissed her, Rey <em>melted.</em> He was a blacksmith and she was the lump of iron on his forge, defenseless against the searing fire and heat of his touch, every stoke of his tongue used to reshape and mold her into something new.</p><p> </p><p>Something she hoped he would treasure and love.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding her hands into his hair, Rey anchored him to her, desperate for him to want her as much as she wanted him. And Ben’s passion rose to match hers, levering his long arm under her ass and hitching her up until she could wrap her legs about his waist. Rey opened her eyes and was confronted with the desire that roared like a wildfire in his umber depths.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we stay in tonight?” he mumbled, peppering her face with light kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I’m dressed for a night out?” She giggled. “I probably smell like antiseptics and latex gloves.”</p><p> </p><p>“You smell divine,” he growled, burying his face in her hair. “You could smell like the locker rooms at Coruscant Stadium after a hot afternoon game, and I’d still want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulled back, her eyes wide. “Truly?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben frowned. “Of course. Why would you doubt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>He gently lowered her until her feet met the ground, a deep groove between his brows. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Rey tried to corral her frustration. Judging by his confused expression, it was obvious Ben didn’t know what she was talking about. And she was abruptly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Rey ducked under his arm, and walked to the kitchen, leaving Ben to follow after her. In the refrigerator, she grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay she had picked up earlier in the week, making quick work of the cork. Reaching for two glasses, she poured a generous amount in both. Handing one glass to Ben, who hovered just inside the kitchen entry, Rey slipped passed him into the living room, ignoring the tingle that swept through her when her arm grazed his chest as she passed.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Rey sank on to the couch, burying herself amongst the pillows until she was comfortable. She raised her glass to her lips, closing her eyes as the tart, buttery taste zipped down her throat, and settled warmly in her stomach. It grounded her, and gave her the courage to meet Ben’s curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How did the trip go?” She threw out the question, an attempt to crack the veneer of tension between them. A tension she’d created.</p><p> </p><p>“It went well.” Ben sat next to her, the sofa shifting with his weight and causing her to roll toward him slightly. Rey managed to stop her momentum before she touched him. “Gwen’s pleased with the deal Nike offered, and is excited to start working with them. Filming on the first commercial is slated to begin next month.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a long sip of wine, and then faced her fully, his brows low over his eyes. “Now let’s get back to what you said. Why would you possibly think I don’t want you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Straight to the point, as always</em>, Rey thought, doing her best to hide her disgruntlement behind her wine glass. Was she ready to have this conversation with him? She was still in her scrubs, her hair twisted up in a bun, and she felt dirty and unattractive. All of the boxes Rey usually checked to secure her confidence about her were hopelessly blank.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Ben’s gaze was locked on her. Intent. Patient.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, Ben,” she murmured, fortifying her defenses with another sip of Chardonnay. “Just forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>Plucking the glass from her fingers, Ben set it on the coffee table next to his own, ignoring her huff of protest. Bracketing her against the sofa with his long arms, he leaned close, so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. His mouth was a slash of displeasure, his eyes sparking amber fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, how often do I text or call you?”</p><p> </p><p>His tone was polite. Perfectly conversational.</p><p> </p><p>“Every day.” She licked her lips, noticing how his eyes tracked the movement. “Sometimes multiple times a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how often do I ask to see you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Often?” Ben scowled. “Try every damn day. When I’m in town, I force myself not to knock on your door before I head into the office simply because I want to see your face before my day begins. Fuck coffee. Your face, your voice, perk me right the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey dropped her gaze, unable to hold his burning stare any longer. But he wouldn’t let her, grasping her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how often I think of you?” He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“All the time. All. Of. The. Time. When I’m supposed to be working on contract negotiations, or on a conference call with coaches, I’m thinking about the way you laughed at the snake juice scene in <em>Parks and Rec</em> until you snorted, or when you couldn’t decide between cheesecake or key lime pie for dessert, so you ordered both and ate them with relish. It was so damn charming.” He swallowed. “I’ve jerked off to the memory of you licking the custard off your lip.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was suddenly furious, and she shoved at his shoulders, but Ben proved unmovable. “Then why don’t you touch me? Every time I try to initiate more, you reject me. Are you not…” she cleared her throat around a lump of emotions, “Are you not attracted to me?”</p><p> </p><p>A shadow of <em>something</em> lurked in his gaze, but he blinked and it was gone. “It’s…not that I don’t want you. Fuck, not at all. It’s that I don’t <em>deserve</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She whispered, hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he said her name like a prayer, “I think about touching you, tasting you, constantly. I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve envisioned bending you over the counter in your kitchen, tearing your scrubs down, and thrusting into you until neither of us can stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s go right now,” she declared, trying to push his arm away so she could stand. “I’m down.”</p><p> </p><p>His deep chuckle made heat pool low in her belly. “Don’t tempt me, sweetheart.” Ben reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to give you the space and time to be sure. About me. I knew I wanted you from the first, but I didn’t exactly make a good first impression. You needed ample opportunities to change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t have much time to mull his words when Ben grasped her upper arms and hauled her into his lap, her cheek pressed to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure, Rey…about me,” his throat bobbed, “about <em>us</em>, and you’re ready, then so am I.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey clenched her eyes closed, letting his words sweep over her, the rising flood of tenderness…of desire, sweeping away her fears. Ill-placed chivalry had stayed his hand, and not want of her, and she let herself believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching for her glass of wine, she tipped it back and swallowed the contents in one biting gulp. Rey climbed to her feet, reaching to grasp Ben’s hand. Without a word, she lead him down the short hall to her bedroom. She crossed the space to turn on a bedside light, determine that this deed would not happen in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling empowered by Ben’s confession, by his half lidded gaze, Rey slipped her scrub pants down her legs, kicking them to the side. Without hesitation, she discarded her top, flinging it to the floor. Rey stood before him in her simple cotton bikini briefs and nude demi bra. Her plans to change into the red lace lingerie set she’d bought specifically with his seduction in mind had been derailed, but the reverent look of awe that lit Ben’s face as he approached her, his hand trembling as his fingers brushed over her shoulders, told her it didn’t matter. Ben wanted her. Just her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered hoarsely, his gaze blazing a trail over her body before returning to look deeply into her eyes. “I remember seeing you for the first time in the lobby, checking your mail. You were humming a tune I didn’t recognize, and it felt like I had been knocked upside the head. I may have swallowed my tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stepped close, until their chests were flushed. His eyes fluttered closed. “Do you usually talk this much before sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben growled in the back of his throat, seconds before he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. Rey scrambled back to the headboard as he stared down at her, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he peeled his leather jacket from his shoulder, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Reaching for the hem of his henley, he yanked it over his head with no preamble, and it was Rey’s turn to swallow her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Fantasies about what Ben’s towering frame looked like naked, what his large, graceful hands could do to her body, had spurned a number of recent orgasms, with the help of her trusty vibrator. But her fantasies had been muted, colorless, compared to the vivid reality that was Ben laid bare.</p><p> </p><p>Alabaster skin dotted with a sporadic patchwork of moles graced the expanse of his firm chest, and led down to a taut abdomen sprinkled with fine black hair. The sight made Rey squeeze her slick thighs together, overcome with a soul-consuming desire to run her mouth and tongue over every ridge and crevice. Before she could ask, Ben rolled his jeans down his muscular thighs, and she moaned in the back of her throat as he revealed the long, hard column his boxer briefs struggled to contain.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he bit out, palming his erection. “If you keep looking at me like that, I won’t last long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She licked her lips. “I’m not looking for slow. Or gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben crawled onto the bed, stalking over her, his mouth curled. He slipped her panties off and spread her thighs, settling his big body between them. “Is that so,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his nose along her jaw while his hands hooked on her bra straps and pulled them down her arms. Turning her slightly, he made quick work of the clasp, tearing the bra free from her body and flinging it over his shoulder. Ben’s gaze devoured her, as weighty as his hands as they scalded a path to her breasts. He rolled her nipples lazily between his fingers and thumbs,and then leaned to suck one into his hot mouth. Rey arched her back, desperation making her crazed. Snaking her hand between their writhing bodies, she wrapped her palm around his hard flesh, gasping when she realized her fingers couldn’t quite span his girth. The idea of his heavy cock inside her left her panting and twisting under his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben…we can…explore later,” she moaned the words, “this won’t…be the…last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it won’t,” he snarled, leaning back and grasping her knees. “Do you have a condom?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s lips split into a taunting grin, as she gestured to the nightstand with her chin. “Of course I do. I’ve wanted you in this bed since the day you woke up on my couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben yanked the drawer out of the stand, sending items, including her vibrator and lube, skidding across the floor. He slid his gaze to her, a smirk twisting his full lips, before he retrieved a foil packet from the mess. With deft hands, he stripped off his briefs and rolled the condom down his considerable length. Pulling his lip between his teeth, Ben rubbed the thick crown against her wet center, his gaze transfixed by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you want, Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her then, the planes of his handsome face pulled taut, but his eyes earnest. God, how she wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to form words, Rey nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing against her clit, he held her gaze and notched his cock at her opening, slowly sliding inside. The stretch, the burn, toed the line between pleasure and pain, and Rey threw her head back and opened her mouth on a silent scream.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stroked a large hand down her neck and through the valley between her breasts, stopping only when his fingers reached her mound. There he teased her clit, crooning in the back of his throat, until she grew wet and pliant around him. Leaning down, Ben captured her mouth with his own, licking into her until she was breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t imagine you’d feel this good,” he whispered against her lips. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded. “Don’t be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>And he wasn’t. Ben dragged his cock out and thrust back in, the force rattling her teeth. Rey reached one hand back to grab the headboard, while the other grabbed his ass, her nails sinking into his skin. His strokes were forceful, <em>graceful</em>, reaching places inside her no one ever had, each movement of his body unraveling the knot she’d encased her heart in. And when Ben pressed his cheek against her own, his hot breath coasting across her sweaty skin, and whispered, “I will <em>never</em> get enough of you,” her heart irrevocably lurched out of rhythm, beating a new tempo tuned to his own.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, too soon, Rey hovered at a precipice, bone-shattering pleasure a fingertip’s touch away. Ben sensed it, no doubt feeling her cunt quiver around him, and he pressed her thighs down and <em>ground</em> against her. Into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me, Rey. Now!” He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>She spiraled into the ether, clenching around him like a vice as a blinding light burst behind her eyelids, streaking through her body like lightening, and scorching everything in its path. Vaguely she was aware that Ben followed after her, collapsing on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>They lay panting, sweaty and spent, limbs askew like discarded dolls. After a time, Ben rose and discarded the condom, before sliding in beside her, collecting her against his chest. They were silent, two magnets who’d found their opposite, each basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>In the stillness, he finally said, “That was amazing. <em>You’re</em> amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have plans for tomorrow? If not, lets not leave this apartment. Or this bed. I want to show you, again and again, just how much I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled, arousal spiking her blood. “My only plans are to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he rumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden thought occurred to her. “Oh, but Rose and Finn want to meet you. Maybe we can schedule dinner this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben went still under her touch, the fingers skipping along her back halting in their path. She frowned, but before she could ask if something was wrong, he whispered, “That would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded…her stomach sinking as she pondered if <em>great</em> was the term he really wished to use.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by this prompt from @jeenonamit and @reylo_prompts on Twitter:</p><p>Ben Solo stumbles home drunkenly one night from the pub--only to wake up in the morning and realize he's not in his apartment. Somehow he ended up in a heap on his neighbor's sofa, the cute-as-a-button Rey. Will he manage to make it back home before she wakes up and finds out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I updated the tags because this chapter starts off with a bang! Also, things get messy here. Real messy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey,” he carped, biting his lip, “we don’t have time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him through her long lashes, her hand continuing to stroke him, from crown to base, her head tilted coquettishly. “You worry too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben opened his mouth to retort…but it withered on his tongue when Rey sucked his cock deep into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she worked his hard length. Holding his gaze, she popped her lips free of his flesh, lapping around the heavy crown. Instead, he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head.</p><p> </p><p>This was the worst time for a blow job…and yet his protests had been weak. He’d be the biggest kind of fool to reject the lovely woman on her knees before him, one warm hand cupping his balls and the other stroking his cock while she sucked on the head. Sinking his fingers into her chestnut waves, Ben thrust his hips forward, his balls tightening when she moaned around his length, the vibrations inducing toe-curling pleasure. Rey’s movements turned frantic, saliva pooling at the corners of her mouth as she swallowed him to the back of her throat, dragging her lips down his length when she pulled him out, her hand twisting deliciously as she stroked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close,” he bit out, glancing down to meet her gaze. Watery hazel eyes peered up at him, filled with the same lust that burned like a drug through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Rey tightened her grip and took him faster, and when the coil of pressure at the base of his spine abruptly burst, Ben was taken under by a tsunami of pleasure, his body convulsing as he spasmed. Yet, he still possessed enough sense to lovingly stroke Rey’s jaw and neck as she swallowed him down.</p><p> </p><p>Running a trembling hand along his scalp, Ben dropped his head back and tried to gain control of his racing heart. Rey stood, swiping at the corners of her mouth with her thumbs, a smug smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, bussing a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling her light floral scent.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed so nervous.” Rey ran a soothing hand across his chest. “And I knew just how to get you to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Christ, did she ever. They had not left her apartment since the previous night, barely even leaving her bed. All the pent up sexual frustration they had both been storing had detonated between them, and Ben was surprised neither of them had burned up in the passionate aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was loathed to leave the sensual love nest they’d created for themselves. But<span class="Apple-converted-space"> t</span>his dinner was important. They were meeting Finn Storm and Rose, his wife, and not because he had asked for an introduction, but because they wanted to meet <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That Finn had yet to sign with an agent seemed like a miracle. Ben had emailed the player a few days after he met Rey to introduce himself, but hadn’t received a reply. In the weeks since, Ben had wracked his brain for ways he could get in touch with him, with no success. From what he’d heard from contacts in the industry, Finn Storm had gone underground, not responding to calls or emails from agents and reporters. This may be Ben’s only chance to finally meet the future hall of famer and pitch him on why he’d be a stellar agent to sign with.</p><p> </p><p>Ben took several moments to put himself back together, tucking his now tired cock back into his pants, and straightening the fall of his black dress shirt. Now that Rey had chased away, with her talented mouth and hands, the cutting edge of worry that haunted him, Ben felt more confident about the evening to come.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing about, he saw Rey standing at the sink in his bathroom, applying a new coat of red lipstick. She puckered her lips playfully at him in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dick is probably ringed with my new Lisa Eldridge lipstick,” she said, sauntering toward him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes raked over her, taking in the tight jeans that accentuated her curves, her stylish booties she admitted pinched her feet after a time, and her white <em>Evil Empire</em> Rage Against the Machine t-shirt half tucked into her waistband. Rey had thrown on a simple black blazer to protect against the chill outside, and with her loose curls and flirty red lips, she looked stylish and edgy. So fucking hot, Ben curled his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her and throwing her onto his bed so he could debauch her again…because then they’d really be late.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey arched a brow at him, Ben remembered he owed her a response. “Consider it your mark of ownership.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like he’d hoped, Rey laughed. “I like the sound of that.”</p><p> </p><p>They departed soon after, the ride marked with a quiet argument on whether they should listen to the new <em>Gaslighter</em> album or sports radio, finally settling on several minutes of both.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant they were meeting at was upscale but casual, an infusion place with trendy menu items, an extensive wine and alcohol list, but none of the haughtiness that required guests to wear a suit jacket and tie.</p><p> </p><p>Rey grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together, as they walked toward the front entrance. A sunny smile lit her face as she looked up at him, and warmth spread in his chest to see her so carefree.</p><p> </p><p>Ben still cringed over the drunken manner in which they met, but as time passed, he was certain it had been the luckiest day of his life.</p><p> </p><p>A couple approached the entrance from the opposite direction, and Ben swallowed around the lump in his throat when he realized it was Finn and Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Rose, a pretty dark-haired woman, clasped her hands together and offered a friendly, “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Rey waved, wrapping her arms around her friend, before turning to greet Finn. Ben stood awkwardly to the side and watched, until she stepped back and nestled into his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, this is Ben.” She swept a hand to her friends. “And these are my people.”</p><p> </p><p>The weight of Finn and Rose’s combined regard was intimidating, but Ben had found himself in stressful situation many times before. Stepping forward, he extended a hand first to Rose and then to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, both.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair returned his greeting warmly, until a series of lights flashed in the darkness around them. Ben blinked, darting his head about in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn photographers,” Finn snarled, pivoting and waving the women to enter before them. “They usually leave me alone, but the whole free agency thing has drummed up more interest than normal,” he continued, a disgruntled look marring his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Ben murmured. “You’re the best player the team has, and no one wants to lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn chuckled. “Well, I look forward to talking about the situation more in depth later.”</p><p> </p><p>A spark of exhilaration fired in his chest. “I do, too.”</p><p> </p><p>They trailed after Rey and Rose into the lobby, where the hostess extended a greeting, and immediately escorted them to a private room in the rear of the restaurant. Large windows overlooked a small, well-tended garden where the hostess explained they grew herbs and vegetables the kitchen used in entrees. On the opposite side of the room was an expanse of glass, that provided a view of the dining room, but none of the noise that accompanied it. It gave the impression of privacy, yet provided complete exhibition.</p><p> </p><p>Ben helped Rey out of her blazer, draping it over a chair back to join his sports coat. As he scooted in her chair, Rose looked across the table at Rey and snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Rage Against the Machine, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m a fan. Listening to their music is how I get through the holiday season,” Rey said, smoothing her hands over the graphic that stretched across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey used to put on “Bulls On Parade<em>”</em> to get her in the mood to go Christmas shopping,” Finn said with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckled. He hadn’t known that tidbit, and like most things he learned about Rey, he found it adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“You only like them because they have lyrics like, <em>Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me,</em>” Rose argued.</p><p> </p><p>“And shouldn’t lyrics like that be why you like them?” Rey shot back. “I’m sure you say that to Finn all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn slid his gaze to Ben and smirked, causing Ben to scrub his hand across his mouth to keep from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s eyes went wide. “Excellent point. What album do you recommend I listen to first?”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could continue their musical commentary, a server appeared to deliver menus and take their drink orders. The friends chatted animately while Ben listened, content to watch Rey relaxed and confident amongst people she loved. He knew her childhood had been a lonely one, and she was guarded because of it. But with Finn and Rose, Rey blossomed. Together they possessed their own unique rapport, a melody to their conversation woven from their three individual parts, a testament to their affinity with each other. He would have felt like an outsider, but they did their best to include him in the conversation, explaining the origins of inside jokes, and encouraging him to participate.</p><p> </p><p>Finn and Rose eventually turned the conversation to him, and asked him a good deal of questions about his life, coaxing him to share details about his childhood and family he rarely divulged. Eventually he spoke of his career in sports management, and Ben expressed his thoughts about athletes kneeling during the national anthem, and his clients sharing their political opinions on social media. The couple seemed determined to know everything about him, and Ben didn’t fault them for it. They loved Rey and wanted her to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>And he made himself an open book because he loved her, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave First Order Management?” Rose inquired, her tone curious but her gaze acute. “We heard you were the big shot agent there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben swirled his fork through the food on his plate as he ordered his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I was very successful at First Order. My client list was unmatched,” he admitted, the words devoid of hubris. “Snoke mentored me, raised me up to the top spot in the company by teaching me to view the athletes on my roster as little more than prized thoroughbreds - creatures to covet, to pamper, and to cheer for — and to discard at the first break.”</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “I found I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t invest so much in my clients, and just…just walk away when they needed help the most.”</p><p> </p><p>The air that ebbed between them became like static, and Finn and Rose exchanged a loaded glance. Rey, though, laid a hand on his thigh, the weight of her palm anchoring him, reminding him that he was much better off now than he ever would have been had he stayed working for Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I cut ties with them.” Finn sighed, setting his knife and fork down with a clank. “I never felt like a person to them. Only a number. It’s easy to feel dehumanized as a black man in our society, but I was not about to pay someone to do it, too.”</p><p> </p><p>An odd sort of pride filtered through Ben, both for Finn’s strength of character, and for himself, for recognizing the mockery Snoke made of him and the industry. The man was viewed as a titan in many circles, and the media certainly touted him as the maker of greats, so for an athlete of Finn’s caliber to recognize Snoke as an adder was as a balm to Ben’s conscience. He may be struggling now, hustling to sign new clients, but he hadn’t lost his soul. A year ago, <em>shit</em>, seven weeks ago, he wouldn’t have placed much value on such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked down at Rey, her hazel eyes warm as they held his, and he knew he had her to thank for that change.</p><p> </p><p>The minutes blended together, and soon they had finished their meals, and he and Finn nursed tumblers of scotch while the ladies enjoyed dessert. Ben smothered a groan when Rey licked a bit of whipped cream from her bottom lip, her heated gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s voice snapped him out of the cloud of desire Rey had wrapped him in.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I got your email, several weeks late, it seems. My assistant only just found it this morning.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry man, but things were hectic after I dropped Snoke, and I was inundated with calls and emails from agents and coaches and owners.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. I can imagine it was a chaotic time,” a second ticked by as he smirked, “and from the paparazzi outside, it still is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that.” Finn snorted. “Still, if I had seen the note about Rey, I would have reached out a lot sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>A sliver of anxiety cut into his skin when Rey went still, her cheesecake-laddened fork suspended in the air, and her forehead crinkled. “What do you mean? What did he say about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben just mentioned in his email that he knew you.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, jerking her gaze to him. “You name dropped me?”</p><p> </p><p>A glint of unease lurked in her eyes, but Ben answered truthfully. “Of course. You’re his friend, and it seemed like a good way to break the ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded, her lips tilting up into the semblance of a smile. But Ben knew her smiles, had basked in the glow of any number of them, and this one rang hollow.</p><p> </p><p>This wariness, that reared its head during various moments of their relationship, had been a delicate tightrope for Ben to walk. For while Ben had fallen quickly for Rey, he still had enough brain cells in his head not doped up on oxytocin to know she was skittish. Her past made it hard for her to trust others, so Ben had tried, through actions and deeds, to show her that she could count on him. That he wanted her. Which was why he hadn’t tried to hurry along the physical aspect of their relationship, although he desired her with the all-consuming lust of ten thousand suns. But after her confession the night before, Ben realized Rey had misconstrued the distance he’d kept, equating it erroneously to a lack of affection on his part. After a day spent lovemaking, Ben hoped he had disabused her of that ridiculous notion.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he could tell any headway he’d made was lost with that one small admission. Gripping his glass with talon-like fingers, Ben raised it to his lips for a searing sip.</p><p> </p><p>“So like I said,” Finn continued, impervious to the web of tension stretching like gossamer between him and Rey, “I read through the packet of information you sent and then spoke to some of the guys in the league you’ve worked with in the past, and they all had solid things to say about you.Let’s set up a time we can discuss things further.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s,” Ben agreed, his fingers trembling as he took out his phone to consult his calendar.</p><p> </p><p>They took several moments to settle on a date and time, and once they did, Ben relaxed back into his chair, the tension in his shoulders relaxing…somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of <em>something</em> in the dining room abruptly drew his attention, and Ben angled his chin toward the glass wall, his gaze narrowed as he scanned the busy activity beyond it. And there it was again, the peek of ginger hair that he immediately zeroed in on, and Ben’s lip curled when he recognized it as Armitage Hux.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away, Ben found Finn watching him, his brows arched in question. Glancing over his shoulder, the other man scoffed. “Ah, no wonder you had that disgusted look on your face. That guy’s the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben snorted a laugh at Finn’s apt description. “Hux was another reason I was all too eager to leave First Order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t blame you.” Finn wrinkled his nose. “That man doesn’t have a sincere bone in his body, so I don’t know how his clients trust any damn thing he says.”</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing their regard, Hux turned then, his gaze cold as he studied the private room they sat in, his expression lighting when he spied Ben. A sneer pulled the man’s lips thin…until he saw Finn Storm in his company and he blanched. <em>That’s right, motherfucker</em>, Ben thought, looping his arm around Rey’s shoulders, <em>I’m doing all right</em>. Snoke and Hux had done their best to bring Ben and Solo Sports Management to its knees, but they were going to have to try a lot harder to knock Ben off his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Pointedly ignoring the man, he returned his attention to the conversation around him.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ben excused himself to visit the men’s room. While he was washing his hands, footsteps sounded on the tile behind him, and glanced up into the mirror and directly into Hux’s ice blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Long time no see, Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long enough.” Ben tore a paper towel from the dispenser with the frustration he felt at having to converse with the man. Tossing it into the trash, he departed without a word, gritting his teeth when he sensed the ginger-haired man following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you here, and with Finn Storm, no less.” Hux whistled between his teeth as he walked quickly to match Ben’s longer strides. “How’d you pull that off?”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping aside to allow a server with a heavy tray to pass, Ben flashed an impatient look at the man. “I’m an agent. He’s an athlete who needs an agent. We connected.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is that how you connected with the hot new surgeon everyone’s been talking about? Word is she’s good friends with Storm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave Rey out of this,” Ben growled, taking a step toward the man.</p><p> </p><p>“My, someone’s testy about his new girlfriend.” Hux scoffed. “Come now, Solo, no one would fault you for using your contacts to get ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut your goddamn mouth, Hux. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t I? I’ve seen you use people before. If you thought they could benefit you, if they had something that would help you get ahead, you never hesitated to apply your charms to get what you wanted.” Hux crossed his arms over his chest, his basilisk-like gaze assessing. “Is that what you did to the pretty doctor? Did you shower her with praise, fill her head with promises, all while crossing your fingers behind your back, hoping she would introduce you to the one person you <em>needed</em> to meet.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben gnashed his teeth together so hard he was surprised they hadn’t been ground to dust.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard your desperate enough for a play like that. Your little side business is not doing as well as you like people to believe, now is it?” Hux pushed, his pale complexion lit with an unholy fire.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to leave her out of it,” Ben hissed, his voice low and frigid.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I? You certainly didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben snaked his hand out to wrench Hux’s shirt, thrusting his face close, experiencing a sick sense of satisfaction when the man’s throat bobbed. “If I learned anything from that asshole Snoke it was to take advantage when an opportunity presented itself, and I did just that. If I also had a bit of fun in the process, all the better.”</p><p> </p><p>The man inexplicably chuckled. “And does everyone involved know it was just a bit of fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Hux’s gaze shifted to spot over Ben’s shoulder, and sweat broke out across his skin, and Ben swayed on his feet. Rotating his head, his gaze collided with Rey’s wide-eyed stare. She stood just outside the private room, her knuckles white where they gripped the door frame, her lovely face bleached of color. Without a word, she spun around and disappeared inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a shame,” Hux crooned as he stepped back, smoothing his shirt. “Do you think she’ll tell Storm how you used her to get to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben ignored the man, his eyes latched on Rey through the glass as she snatched up her purse and blazer, holding up a hand when Finn and Rose jumped to their feet, their expressions marred with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Do me a favor, Solo, and give this to the pretty doctor.” Ben looked to find Hux holding out a business card. “Tell her to give me a call if she’s interested in feeling better.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben punched him right in the jaw, gratification surging through him when Hux dropped to the floor with a groan. Without a word, he prowled into the dining room, ignoring Finn and Rose’s rapid questions about what had happened. The only person he cared to talk to was Rey.</p><p> </p><p>But she wouldn’t meet his gaze, instead fidgeting with the strap of her purse, her red-rimmed eyes landing on everything but him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I didn’t meant that,” Ben blurted without preface.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze finally landed on him, aglow with indignation. “Do I know that? Because the words you threw at him certainly sounded truthful to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you <em>want</em> to believe them.” Ben advanced on her, his fingers curled until his nails bit into his palms. “You can’t possibly believe that someone would just want you for you. Because others have abandoned you, used you, in the past, you think everyone is looking to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you certainly were, Ben Solo,” she spit at him, holding her purse across her chest like a shield. “I just realized you only asked me out after you learned I was friends with Finn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that was also after I met you. <em>After</em> you charmed me that morning at breakfast. Discovering you were also friends with one of the top players in the MLB was a happy coincidence.” Ben stared down into her swirling hazel eyes. “And yet did I badger you to introduce us? Did I ask you to put in a good word for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pressed her lips together into a stubborn line, but shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you knew how stressed I was with work. How I’ve been hustling non-stop, and not once did you think, <em>You know, Ben’s an agent and Finn needs an agent. Maybe I should get the two most important men in my life together to talk.</em>” Ben clamped his jaw, searching her face for any sign she understood. “Were you so determined to keep <em>this</em> casual, to keep me from meeting your friends, that it didn’t even occur to you how Finn and I could both benefit from knowing each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare turn this around on me, Ben,” Rey seethed, her cheeks flushed, and her chest rising and falling with her panting breaths. “You know how I felt about you. But I heard what you said. That I was an <em>opportunity</em> you could have some fun with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it. I was angry at that bastard and…” He reached out to grab her arms, holding tightly until she met his gaze. "Rey,” he choked her name, “I never lied to you. Everything I said, I meant. Everything I did, I did with my whole heart.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked up at him, warring emotions so vivid in her eyes, Ben wished he could reach in and tangibly untangle the knots of doubt and hurt from the strands of love and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you rejected my advances, isn’t it?” Rey’s voice broke, finally continuing as a ragged whisper. “Why you shied away from my touch. Because it was all for show.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. <em>No</em>.” Ben brought his hands up to cup her face, desperation creeping along his skin like a million spider legs. “I’ve wanted you from the first. How I feel about you is not a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips trembled, her gaze sparkling with unshed tears…until a single one broached the dam and slid down her cheek. “But it feels an awful lot like one.”</p><p> </p><p>Squaring her shoulders, she ripped herself from his grip. Rey swiped her cheek and pointed at Finn, who stood on the other side of the table with his mouth agape. “You need an agent, and Ben would be perfect for you. If he’s willing to fake a whole relationship for the chance to meet you, imagine how fierce he’d be in contract negotiations.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that final volley, Rey marched out the door, Rose close on her heels.</p><p> </p><p>Ben covered his face with his hands, sinking onto a chair. Was this the end? Had he managed to screw up the best thing to ever happen to him like <em>that</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I don’t know what happened just now,” Finn began, drawing Ben’s head up. His mien was tinged with confusion and more than one shade of anger. “But there’s no way I can work with you knowing how much you hurt Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben watched the man walk away as a cold numbness engulfed him. How had he lost so much in such a pitifully short fraction of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Future me is really going to hate past me when she starts working on chapter four and has to resolve this mess.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading! Your comments and kudos are the biggest encouragement!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> This darling artwork of Rey and Rose singing "Take Me Out To The Ballgame" was done by Claire @theriseofswolo</p><p> <br/>In which Rey attends her first baseball game and experiences so much more than she expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're at the end. I'm so thankful to every reader who chose to spend some time with this fic! I also want to send a special thanks to those who have commented along the way, sharing their thoughts about the storyline, and Rey and Ben's actions. That you were so invested in my little world means so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air smelled of cotton candy and roasted peanuts.</p><p> </p><p>Rey raised her water bottle to her lips, sipping the cool liquid and sighing as it rushed down her parched throat. Screwing the cap on, she pressed the bottle to her cheek, closing her eyes when the condensation soothed her heated skin.</p><p> </p><p>“So how many quarters does this game have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Innings. Baseball has innings,” Rose said, studying the game program. “And there are nine. Unless the teams are tied at the end of the ninth, and then it will continue on into extra innings until one team or the other scores.”</p><p> </p><p>She really hoped it didn’t go into extra innings. Rey was thrilled to finally be able to attend one of Finn’s games, but she was hungry and the stadium seats weren’t exactly comfortable. Still, she hadn’t worn a team tank top and hat, and lathered on sunblock, to not stick it out. Once she grasped the rules of baseball, Rey planned to be Finn’s biggest fan.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad Finn was able to reach an agreement with the team’s ownership.” Rey bumped shoulders with Rose. “I was worried he would sign with another team, and you’d both leave and I’d be here alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we’d leave you.” Rose snorted. “We would’ve demanded you find a new job in whatever city he went to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tugging on the brim of her cap, she watched as Finn caught a ball in the outfield. “I would’ve eventually followed you both, anyway.” The thought of being alone, without her friends, made her chest ache. “You two should just adopt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you can be my sister wife.” Rose pursed her lips for a second, then shook her head. “On second thought, I don’t like to share, so adoption it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled. “That is the only relationship I’m interested in right now, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about relationships made her think of — no, she would not go down that path. In the month since she’d last seen him, Rey had replayed the last moment she’d looked into his whiskey-colored eyes and thought of all the things she should have said. All the words she wished she could recall. The things she should have done differently. Each what-if was a kick in the gut for life offered no re-dos.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard from —”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she blurted, a tad too loud. “No, I haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>But Rey didn’t share how much she wished she had. How she would press her cheek to her front door when she heard him exit his apartment in the mornings, keen to hear his steps as he walked briskly passed. Or how, when she was feeling brave, she’d look out the peep hole hoping to catch a glimpse of him, however fleeting. Not once had he paused before her door, and that, more than anything, told her the yearning that consumed her was one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>In the four weeks since that fateful dinner, Rey hadn’t seen him once. Not getting his mail, not in the lift. And though she was the one who ended it, every day since had twisted the knife in her chest another half turn…even as she was the one who plunged it there.</p><p> </p><p>And to exacerbate that self-inflicted wound, Rey had been inadvertently ambushed by Amilyn the week after she broke off the relationship. She had been reading through a client’s chart, when Amilyn popped her head into the door of her office to say hello. They had engaged in chit chat for several minutes, before the older woman crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you knew Ben Solo,” she said, with no preamble.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp of surprise — of pain — had momentarily strangled her. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Amilyn had frowned. “Kaydel showed me pictures on some gossip site of you with Ben, and Finn Storm and his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are pictures?” Rey had croaked. Why hadn’t the office manager showed them to her?</p><p> </p><p>The back of her eyes began to throb with repressed emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it looked like you guys were outside a restaurant or something.” Amilyn flicked her fingers. “Finn didn’t look too happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t,” Rey mumbled. The pictures were from the <em>night</em>. The night she’d allowed her past trauma to fuel her fears and in the end, ruined so much.</p><p> </p><p>With a start, she’d realized Amilyn was considering her with a pucker between her brows. Dropping her gaze, she said, “Ben is my neighbor. We’re…friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>Reducing what she felt for Ben to something as prosaic as <em>friendly</em> had been the grossest lie.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head to refocus, Rey had aimed for blasé. “How do you know Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, several of his clients have been patients of mine.” Amilyn had cocked her head, a blonde curl falling across her cheek. “He’s always struck me as a nice guy. Genuinely concerned about his athletes. I’ve seen so many agents and coaches, and even well-meaning friends, encourage athletes to do too much too soon, but I’ve never heard Ben do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest had abruptly felt too tight for her lungs, for it almost burned to breathe.“He is a nice guy.”</p><p> </p><p>And oh, how that simple platitude had singed her tongue. For that nice guy had hurt her, however inadvertently, and she had offered him no chance to explain. Had not once confronted the ways in which she had hurt <em>him</em>. Regret was the bitterest of pills.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was spared from her memories when a food vendor halted at the end of their row. “Do either of you ladies want some popcorn?”</p><p> </p><p>She was nodding before he finished speaking. “I’ll take some caramel corn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too,” Rose added, perking up.</p><p> </p><p>The vendor handed them two boxes piled high with caramel corn, and Rey immediately grabbed a handful, popping several kernels in her mouth. She moaned as the burnt sugar taste hit her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do we owe you?” Rose asked, licking sugar and salt from her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re on the house.” The vendor tipped his hat at them. “Enjoy the game, ladies.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey exchanged a cheesy grin with Rose. “That was cool.”</p><p> </p><p>They munched on popcorn as Finn’s team their turn at bat. When Finn stepped to the plate, Rey and Rose stood, holding hands in eager anticipation. The crack of his bat sent the ball sailing into left field, and they roared when the outfielder wasn’t able to get under it before it rolled to the wall. Finn slid into second base, pumping his fist when his teammates rounded the bases and scored.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting,” Rey enthused, clapping wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t jinx us,” Rose scolded, although her cheeks were flushed with pride. “We could have three quick strikeouts from here on out, and then you’ll change your tune.”</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced. “I don’t know what any of that means, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The inning ended when the next few batters hit pop ups or grounded out, and Rey scoffed when Rose sent her a knowing glance. Unscrewing the cap from her now warm bottle of water, Rey tipped her head back to capture the last few drops, crumpling the plastic in her hand and tucking it under her seat. As if sensing her thirst, a beer vendor halted on the stadium stairs near them.</p><p> </p><p>“You ladies want some beer? It’s ice cold.” He arched his gray brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Rose exclaimed, scrambling for her purse.</p><p> </p><p>Rey couldn’t fault her enthusiasm. Sweat was beginning to trickle down her spine, the Coruscant sun beating down on them mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>The man passed them clear plastic cups of pale ale, condensation trailing down over their fingers. Rey’s mouth watered as she brought the beer to her lips, desperate for the cold relief it promised. The crisp, bold flavor hit the back of her throat like a punch, and she smacked her lips together in satisfaction. Already, Rey felt herself revive under the heat of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling a twenty dollar bill from her pocket, she held it out to the older man. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he said, waving his hand. “It’s on the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey jerked her gaze to Rose, who shrugged. What were the odds two vendors would offer them complimentary items when Rey knew full well the inflated price of each?</p><p> </p><p>“Finn’s really rolled out the red carpet,” Rey said, taking another sip.</p><p> </p><p>Rose scowled. “This isn’t Finn. He was so anxious for this game, his brain cells were focused solely on breathing and eating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Rey pushed, doubt coloring the edges of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, this is my husband we’re talking about. Of course I’m sure.” Rose snorted. “You know Finn lacks the creativity or patience to pull off something like this. More importantly, he can’t lie for shit, so I would have found out ages ago if he was planning something.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey blinked. And blinked again. “Then who’s —”</p><p> </p><p>A hot dog vendor stopped then, and later a cotton candy seller, both offering their treats on the house, and because she was smart enough not to turn down free food, Rey soon found her tummy full and her hunger abated.</p><p> </p><p>If Finn wasn’t responsible for this cornucopia of baseball treats, who was?</p><p> </p><p>Had she told anyone she would be at the game? Rey frowned as she considered it. Finn had recommended her to several of his teammates, and although they had consultations scheduled, Rey hadn’t yet met with any of them. She glanced at the packed stands around them, taking in the animated expressions of the fans as they watched the action on the field. Were any of them being given the baseball equivalent of five star treatment? As she watched a gray haired gentleman hand over several bills to the same hot dog vendor that had served them, Rey thought not.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose,” she began, leaning toward her friend, “if you’re sure this isn’t Finn, and this hasn’t happened to you before, who else would —”</p><p> </p><p>The rumble of the crowd halted her words, and she looked to find most people staring at the large video screen on the center field wall. A camera traveled over the crowd, broadcasting the cheering fans, many of whom bounced up and down on their feet, waving their arms about.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” She all but shouted at Rose to be heard over the din.</p><p> </p><p>“At every game they select fans from the crowd to sing during the seventh inning stretch.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose chuckled as she watched the screen. “It’s a short intermission, of sorts, during the seventh inning. A fan, usually a celebrity, leads the crowd in a rendition of “Take Me Out to the Ballgame.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll learn it during the stretch.” Rose lifted a shoulder…but her eyes abruptly widened. “Or right now, it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey turned her attention to the screen, her heart lodging in her throat when she saw her own shocked expression magnified for the crowd. Their neighbors in the stands clapped, many leaning over to get into the frame, while Rey continued to gape like a freshly caught fish.</p><p> </p><p>She jerked out of her shock, and turned on Rose, her fingers digging into her friend’s arms like talons. “Nope, nope, nope!”</p><p> </p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Calm down. It’s not a big —”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know the damn song,” she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s simple. It’s not like you’ll have to memorize the lyrics to “My Shot” or anything,” Rose said, extracting herself carefully from Rey’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>Movement on her right snagged her attention, and Rey’s breath caught when she spied a stadium usher beckoning to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Rose,” Rey hissed, attempting to hide herself behind her friend’s frame, “I’m going to humiliate myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being dramatic.” Rose stood, hauling Rey up beside her. “This is supposed to be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Singing a song I don’t even know in front of thousands of people doesn’t sound like fun. At. All.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you’re always up for a karaoke night.” Gripping her hand, Rose led her down the aisle to the waiting usher. “Treat it like every other karaoke night. The crowd is just as liquored up, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” Rey grumbled. “The beer is too expensive to even get a proper buzz.”</p><p> </p><p>As they climbed the stairs after the usher, Rey tried to ignore the way her skin tingled with nerves. It helped that fans lobbed encouraging words at them, some even raising their glasses of overpriced beer in salute. Before long, her grimace had turned into a small smile, and Rey waved and nodded as people wished them good luck.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrived at the broadcast booth, though, Rey was so nervous her entire body trembled. She loved singing karaoke with Rose and Finn, but the idea of performing in front of <em>thousands</em> of people made her stomach lurch.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Rey managed to greet the game announcers with a measure of aplomb, even stifling a giggle when the men fell all over themselves when they learned Rose was married to the superstar on the team. After that disclosure, the camera crew hustled to set up their equipment to record Rey and Rose’s rendition for the television audience.</p><p> </p><p>She clenched Rose’s hand as an icy wave of panic swelled up her feet to encase her whole body. Her friend squeezed her fingers, whispering, “Just like karaoke.”</p><p> </p><p>While they waited for the batting rotation to end, Rose recited the song lyrics for her, and Rey sagged in relief when she was able to sing along on her third run through. Perhaps she wouldn’t make a complete fool of herself.</p><p> </p><p>The instant the umpire on the field below called the last out, fans streamed along the rows and walkways in search of refreshments and to utilize the facilities. But a large segment of the crowd remained in their seats, turning to fix their gazes either on the large video screen or up above on the broadcast suite. The suite she now cowered in. They knew the entertainment to come.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had only a quick moment to recognize her nerves before she and Rose were ushered forward to the walled-edge of the suite, front and center for the entire stadium to see. The crowd cheered jubilantly when Rose Storm was announced, and in her confident, friendly manner, her friend waved, a bright grin on her pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Holding the microphone, she looped an arm around Rey’s shoulders. “This is my dear friend, Rey, and would you believe this is her first baseball game ever? In fact, she just learned the lyrics to the song, so maybe you all can sing along with us so she doesn’t feel bad if she messes them up.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled when the crowd responded with loud hoots.</p><p> </p><p>The beginning music cords could not drown out the whoops and catcalls from the swarm, but Rey locked her gaze on Rose, quivering in terrified excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take me out to the ballgame</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take me out to the crowd</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the third line, Rey had thrown her whole self into the song, belting out the words at the top of her lungs, her voice just one part of the stadium chorus. With Rose swaying to the tune beside her, Rey’s chest expanded with exhilaration. When the last note filtered through the air, the fans erupted in applause, cheering them, baseball, and the spirited camaraderie of sports.</p><p> </p><p>The pair waved their thanks to their impromptu choir, giggling as they exited the booth. Rey panted, her pulse sprinting as the adrenaline slowly seeped from her blood. It felt as if she’d just free fallen from a great cliff, but instead of crashing to the ground, she’d floated like a leaf, rocking back and forth gently on the breeze, until she touched earth again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being a bulldog and pushing me to do that.” She threw her arms around Rose’s neck. “It was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it was. I told you it would be. I know what I’m talking about.” Rose pulled back, her teasing expression morphing into a gentleness that was simultaneously foreign and familiar. “I know the last few weeks have been hard, and I wanted you to have a reason to smile. Maybe even laugh, a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, as you can see, you were successful.” Rey’s smile slipped as a new thought occurred to her. “So it was you, then? Who arranged all the great things about today.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose opened her mouth for a moment, but her gaze suddenly shifted to a point over Rey’s shoulder. Gooseflesh spread like an ink stain across Rey’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how that rich, smoky timbre rattled her down to the bone. To the marrow. Like Joshua with his trumpet, it shattered all the carefully constructed defenses she’d erected around her bruised and battered heart. Rey clenched her eyes shut, swaying on her feet, as the peal ripped through her.</p><p> </p><p><em>He</em> was here, and Rey had no notion of how she’d face him when her shame and regret were painted across her face like a grotesque Instagram filter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to join some of the other wives to catch up and swap stories about our off season antics.” Rose pulled away, but Rey snaked out a hand to catch her wrist. “Ben, Rey can watch the rest of the game with you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he murmured, and Rey could easily picture the affable smile that warmed his words.</p><p> </p><p>Rose managed to pry her arm from Rey’s grip, taking a large step back. “I’ll text you after the game so we can meet up. We’ll have to wait around for Finn, but then let’s go get sushi. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey thought she nodded, but she couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I’ll see you later,” Rose gave Rey one long parting look, before waving at Ben and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway was silent and empty, while Rey was full to bursting with raucous, confused emotions. With leadened feet, she pivoted, fixing her gaze on the wall and not on the man before her. Despite her circumspect, she noted his casual black Converse sneakers and denim jeans, which hung seductively low on his hips. Gliding her eyes up his achingly familiar frame, Rey swallowed as she took in the snug team t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders and around his biceps. With his hands shoved in his jean pockets, the muscles and veins in his forearms flexed, making her mouth run dry.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a suite just down the hall, if you’d like. Or we can go back to your seats in the stands.” He swallowed audibly. “Whatever you’d prefer. It’s your first game, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Rey couldn’t imagine engaging in a stilted conversation with him under the hot sun, surrounded by noisy fans. Swallowing down her discomfort, her fear, she lifted her gaze to meet his. Ben’s soulful dark eyes, the way they coasted over her features as if only she could quench his thirst, overwhelmed her, and Rey immediately dropped her gaze to focus on the team emblem on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“The suite works,” Rey managed, with a reasonably steady voice.</p><p> </p><p>She saw him nod from her periphery, a second before he swung about and sauntered away. It took her a moment of staring after his retreating back to realize she was to follow, and Rey hastened her steps to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Ben pulled open a door on the end, holding it as he turned to look at her. Rey hesitated for only a second, before she stepped inside, her eyes widening as she took in the posh layout. The room was long and narrow, decorated with a cozy leather sofa on one side, and several lush armchairs on the other. On the far end stood a broad glass door that opened to a balcony overlooking the field, a row of cushioned chairs lining the rail. Rey spied a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice chilling on a side table, two barren wine glasses waiting. It was a Chardonnay. Her favorite vintage. She inhaled painfully, scrambling to fortify her defenses.</p><p> </p><p>The soft thud of wood settling against wood met her ears, and Rey swallowed as Ben moved toward the balcony. “Come sit. We’re two outs away from the end of the inning, and Finn will be up to bat soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s name was like a whip’s lash in her mind, centering her thoughts and bringing Rey back to the moment. Joining Ben on the balcony, she did her best to remain indifferent to him as she directed her gaze to the action below.</p><p> </p><p>But her body refused her feigned ignorance, her limbs practically thrumming at his proximity. He burned hot and dangerous and volatile, like a supernova in the margins of her vision. This man, with his intense gaze, and kisses, and touch, still had the power to incinerate her.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a time, watching the action on the field, the tense stillness that hung over them like a thick cloud marred only by their energetic cheers when Finn hit a ground ball that fortuitously bounced up and over the shortstop’s extended glove.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s enthusiasm for her friend waned, dragging away her stamina in the process. Stifling a sigh, she collapsed onto a padded chair. She sensed rather than saw Ben sit a few seats from her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having fun at your first game?”</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her eyes closed. “It was you, then, wasn’t it? With the popcorn, and beer, and singing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to have the full experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” she said, finally looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ben shrugged, his mien forlorn. “Didn’t I? I wouldn’t be here, in this position, if it weren’t for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey bit her lip, desperately grasping for her composure. </p><p> </p><p>“Finn told me how you called him. How you told him you believed we would work well together.” His pause felt like a lifetime. “That I would make him a great agent, and you should have said so earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have because I knew you would,” she whispered, her voice a specter of sound.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve given me the chance to show him that.” Ben rose to his feet, hesitating for a heartbeat, then settling in the chair directly next to hers. The heat from his thighs burned against her side. “You didn’t have to do that, Rey. After the horrible things I said to Hux, you had every right to cut me out of your life. And it’s been hell every damn second since you left.”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted in her seat, her thoughts tumultuous and chaotic.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers curled around the armrest, clutching it until his knuckles showed white.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” her name a sigh on his lips, “I’m sorry. I fucked up. In the beginning, I thought I could mix a bit of business with pleasure. You were my hot and smart and sweet neighbor, and I wanted to know you better. That Finn Storm was also your best friend was the cherry on top of the tempting dessert you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Angling her chin toward him, Rey fixed her gaze on his chest, and the erratic rhythm of his breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you were <em>you</em>, and I had fallen before I even knew I was on the ground. Thenmeeting Finn, saving my company, no longer mattered because you had become what sustained me. <em>Not</em> my ambition. <em>Not</em> my pride. Yet, I couldn’t shake the guilt. I couldn’t forget that I had once thought you a side course when you were the whole fucking meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mouth trembled, losing the battle to contain her emotions when a single tear tracked down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Rey. That I made you questioned yourself. Made you doubt your worth and value, knowing full well the adversities you overcame to get where you are.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I’m sorry I ever gave you reason to believe you weren’t the best damn thing to ever happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>With her heart threatening to jolt from her chest, Rey met his dear brown eyes. “And I’m sorry. For believing the worst of you when you had only shown me the best. For not thinking to help you when I had every reason to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Extending a quaking hand, Ben cupped her cheek, his thumb running along her jaw. “Can we try again? Without our insecurities or fears clouding our judgments?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pressed her hand over his, holding his warm palm close to her skin. She fancied she felt his pulse reverberate like a shock wave through her blood. “You’re the only person I’ve dared to trust with my heart…and despite everything, I think my trust was well placed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes slid closed, his expression pained. A split second later, he hauled her into his arms, settling her onto his lap as if it had been made for her to rest there.</p><p> </p><p>“I fell in love with you when you made me breakfast that first morning in your apartment.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “You could have called the cops on my drunk ass, but instead you made me bacon.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I fell for you when I found you snoring like the dead on my sofa.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her tight, her chest and arms protesting the constraint. But her heart sang like a songbird finally released from its cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know it was sort of Finn’s idea to make your first baseball experience over the top?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it?” She said, running her lips along his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Ben shuddered at her touch. “He said the only way I deserved you was if I played it from my heart…not knowing I had already lost it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tipping her face up, Ben’s dark eyes held her gaze before he brought his mouth down to claim hers. When he eventually pulled away, Rey sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Rose and Finn will be upset if we skip out on sushi?”</p><p> </p><p>He quirked his brow. “Do you care?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Let’s go home, then,” she murmured, nipping at his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes.” He jumped to his feet and hustled her to the door, stopping to grab the bottle of wine along the way.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at his eagerness, relieved it matched her own. “Thank you for making my first baseball game so memorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben glanced at her over his shoulder, his full mouth curving into a sinful smile. “Oh, we’re not done making memories. Not by a long shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey squeezed his fingers, determined to hold him to that promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally opened a Twitter account, and you can find me at @mscavengers ! Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>PS: I only realized upon loading this fic that I have an Armie the cat and Armitage Hux the agent. I didn't change either because, well, the haughty spirit of the character influenced both the cat and the agent, so please extend your suspension of disbelief to this detail as well. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>